Change of Plans
by WithTheGrain
Summary: Things are heating up in the kitchen. Abby/Gibbs


Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters are the property of Belisarius Productions and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Title: Change of Plans**

**Rated: M**

**Spoiler: None**

**Pairing: Abby/Gibbs**

**A/N: **Written for the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum weekly Hiatus Drabble for the prompt 'car'.

* * *

Abby flew threw Gibbs' front door as though there were a pack of wolves after her. In her arms she held two bags of groceries and used her foot to kick the door shut behind her. "I know I'm late, very late!" she exclaimed, hurrying into the kitchen then coming to a sudden halt. Her eyes locked onto the back of Gibbs where he stood at the kitchen sink washing the sawdust and dirt from his hands and arms. Her jaw went slack as she reveled in the sight of him.

He wore a faded red sleeveless t-shirt and as he leaned over the sink, her eyes drifted down his long back where the shirt shifted from the muscles rippling beneath it. Khaki cargo shorts rode low on his hips and extended to his knees. They accentuated his slim hips and firm butt wonderfully. Suddenly feeling weak, Abby let the bags slip from her arms onto the counter. She licked her lips as her eyes glided over the bareness of his lower legs. It wasn't often that she got to see Gibbs with so much skin on display.

When he turned and grabbed a towel, she forced her eyes to the brown paper bags full of food items. "I just stopped to get a few more things at the store and I bumped into Gloria Hicks from accounting."

Gibbs leaned his back against the sink, drying his hands and arms, listening to Abby talk as she unpacked the groceries. His eyes drifted over the outfit she was wearing and he felt his cock suddenly awaken from its sleepy state. A black tanktop with no bra, small tight jean shorts, and flip-flops. That's it. Nothing else. He wondered how the hell he was supposed to sit across the table from her and eat lunch when all he could think about was running his hands over every inch of the lovely bare skin she was revealing.

"I haven't seen Gloria for several months and she's pregnant!" Abby continued excitedly. "This will be her and Bud's fifth and she couldn't be happier." Dropping the empty bags to the floor, she turned her gaze to Gibbs. "You must be starved! I was supposed to be here a half hour ago. We should be eating already." They had made plans to go to a major league baseball game to watch the Washington Nationals play the New York Mets. The game was scheduled for early evening and Abby knew Gibbs liked to get to the ballpark early.

"It's okay, Abbs," he assured. "Nothing's set in stone." He watched her head for the door and went after her. "Where ya going?"

"There's one more thing in my car that I have to get."

He grabbed her by the arm. "I'll get it. You need to slow down and relax." He was glad to see the smile that crept onto her face. "Go grab a beer. I'll be right back."

"It's a blender and it's on the front seat," she called after him then turned back towards the kitchen.

When Gibbs returned, Abby stood with her back to him, slicing strawberries and he took a moment to let his eyes drift down her entire back. The sight of her long slim legs sent a tingle gliding over his skin. "What's on the menu?" he asked in a voice lower than usual as his eyes locked onto her luscious ass.

When she laid her knife down and turned, he shifted his eyes and moved to set the blender next to his coffee maker. "Hoagies and fruit chillers," Abby smiled. "I was watching a cooking show last night and this woman made all kinds of blended fruit drinks that looked delicious." Setting the berries near the blender, she tugged a card from the pocket of her faded blue-jean shorts. "I copied down a few of the recipes and thought we could try one today. That's why I had to go to the store." She handed the recipe card to Gibbs. "They're real easy to make."

"Sounds good, Abbs," he grinned. "I'll make these fruity thingies and you can do the hoagies."

Abby gave him a solemn look. "You sure? You're going to have to use the blender and that means plugging it in because it's a machine." She gave him a teasing grin. "You can't mix these by hand."

"As long as I only have to push one button, I'll be okay."

Abby laughed as they both turned to their assigned tasks. She positioned herself at the counter so that she was facing Gibbs and only needed to lift her eyes to look at his strong solid body. A rush of butterflies flitted through her stomach when she thought about spending the rest of the day with him. She always looked for any opportunity to watch him or touch him. Touching him was at the top of her to-do list right now.

Gibbs fought to keep his focus on slicing the fruit and measuring ingredients to go into the blender. He couldn't help but turn his head every now and then to look at Abby even though they worked in comfortable silence. She stood behind the counter and his eyes hungrily swept across her breasts time and time again as the top she wore revealed a generous amount of cleavage.

When he reached the last ingredient on the card, he could only read part of what Abby had written. "I think I'm done here, Abbs, except for this last thing. Can't read it. Looks like car juice. I hope you don't mean gasoline." The small lopsided grin he gave made her heart beat a little faster.

Stepping up beside him, she peered at her hand writing. "That says a splash of carrot juice."

Gibbs rolled his eyes playfully. "Of course. Carrot juice. My favorite… fruit."

Picking up the small bottle of juice, Abby unscrewed the lid and dumped some into the blender. "That's just to add a bit of tanginess since the fruit is all kind of sweet. You didn't put the ice in."

"It's not on the card."

"Well the ice is what makes it a 'chiller', Gibbs." Retrieving a couple of cupfuls of small ice cubes from the refrigerator freezer, Abby added them to the mix and placed the lid onto the blender. "Okay, hit it!"

Reaching forward, Gibbs pushed the high-speed button and in an instant the machine jolted before there was a banging of ice and the lid flew off sending pieces of fruit and ice covered with yogurt and milk shooting into the air. Abby yelped and jumped as Gibbs lunged to steady the tilting machine and hit the OFF button. The kitchen was silent for several seconds as they both absorbed what had just happened and looked at the mess that surrounded them.

Looking up at Gibbs, Abby started to giggle. "You're supposed to hold down on the lid when you turn it on." He had a piece of strawberry and banana in his hair and yogurt slid down his cheek.

"Now you tell me," he chuckled, seeing strawberries and banana sitting atop Abby head. They both started to laugh outright as they picked the pieces of fruit off each other. Gibbs even popped a few pieces into his mouth and gave an audible hum at the delicious taste. Taking a final piece of fruit from Abby's shoulder, his eyes locked onto a dribble of yogurt and fruit on the inside of her right breast.

Abby's gaze fell to where he was looking and she reached for a paper towel, but Gibbs stopped her hand before she could wipe it off. "Let me," he husked, but instead of taking the paper towel from her, he lowered his hands to her hips then slowly dipped his head and used his tongue to lick up the sweet drop.

A soft whimper escaped Abby's throat and her breath caught in her chest. She felt his hands tighten around her hips as he pressed his lips against the supple flesh and nuzzled his nose against the edge of her top.

At first all Gibbs tasted was the vanilla yogurt but then as his tongue and lips slid over her flesh, he tasted the sweetness of Abby's skin. It was like sugar and wine and her whimpers were telling him not to stop.

Abby felt her body start to quiver. She was stunned by Gibbs making this move and how quickly her body was responding to him. Lifting her left hand to his head, she threaded her fingers into his hair on the back of his head, softly moaning as he kissed over the inside of one breast and then the other. It all seemed like a dream, standing in Gibbs' kitchen with his face, his mouth… his tongue pressed to her breasts.

Her hand fell from his head and dangled limply by her side. She no longer touched him, only he was touching her. His mouth moved closer and closer to her nipple and she felt his lips pulling on her flesh. He just had to move a little more… just a bit more to the right.

"Please… Jethro…" she whispered.

Gibbs stopped and stood up tall in front of her. His eyes were dark and his hands tugged her closer, flush against his front. He couldn't believe the look in her eyes; the desire, the passion, the craving. "Say it again," he requested in a low timbre.

Abby's entire body was humming with anticipation and at first she didn't fully understand what he wanted, but then she whispered it again, "Jethro…"

"I've wondered for so long how it would sound coming from your lips," he murmured softly as their eyes locked for several seconds.

Then seemingly at the same moment, they started pulling at each other's shirts with eager hands, only one thing on their minds. To see, to feel… to touch hot naked skin. But before Gibbs pulled her tank over her head, he paused and she read the look in his eyes. _Are you sure? Is this what you want?_

Without hesitation, Abby lifted her shirt off over her head and Gibbs immediately followed with his own. For the first time, she got a real look at his perfect body. Her eyes wandered across his broad shoulders, over his contoured chest with a smattering of silver hair that trailed in a narrow path down the center of his stomach before disappearing beneath his waistband. Abby swallowed hard and again felt as though she were dreaming.

Gibbs felt his groin grow hard as he stared at her perfectly shaped breasts. His chest rose and fell with delicious tension and anticipation. Her nipples were pert and hard and he wanted to touch them, lick them… devour them. His cock was becoming painfully hard as it swelled within the confines of his shorts. He had surprised himself by making the first move and licking her breast, but he had acted on desire, not paying heed to his brain telling him he shouldn't. Now he stood frozen, reveling in the unexpected change in events. He could see the hunger and arousal in Abby's eyes, not quite believing that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

When he spoke, his voice sounded rugged and tortured. "Abby, you don't know what you do to me."

Her response was a breathy whisper. "Jethro, I want you. All of you. I've wanted you for a very… very long time."

Releasing a tormented groan from deep in his throat, Gibbs hooked a hand behind her neck and pulled her into a forceful kiss. Their lips were parted, their tongues wet and probing. When she fell against him and her breasts slid against his chest, a jolt of desire caused his hips to thrust against her.

Abby couldn't stop the whimpers and squeaks that emanated from her throat. She had never felt so desperate, so uncontrolled, so fraught with need in her life! This was Gibbs kissing her and groaning from his own powerful hunger. He was the only man she had wanted for years but never thought she would ever have.

Gibbs' hard body pressed her against the counter and again his hips jerked then he ground his hardness against her as he bent his knees slightly so that he pushed against the juncture of her legs. She felt his impatient hands roam over her body then settle on her breasts, tweaking the nipples and sending a cascade of shivers through her entire body.

Suddenly Abby pushed back on his shoulders to create just enough room so she could attack his button and zipper. Gibbs' large hands fell to her own shorts but they both struggled, so they switched and worked to free themselves. Within a few short moments, Gibbs had shoved his shorts and boxers to the floor, his cock springing free and expanding in length and girth.

When Abby had her own shorts and panties down, she kicked them free of her feet, feeling a gush of wetness between her thighs as her eyes devoured the sight of his thick hard cock. The thought of having him inside of her was giving her heart a frenzied workout.

Gibbs' strong hands and fingers grasped her hips and he lifted her onto the counter, her legs falling to either side of his thighs. With his fingers tangling in her hair, his brought her lips to his, breathing her in, tasting her, devouring her. Abby returned the kiss fully, arching her neck up to press her lips firmly against his, her tongue slipping inside his mouth to caress him. He felt the pounding of blood in his veins, in his heart… in his cock. Right now his entire world narrowed down to the woman in front of him, the woman who was now reaching behind him to clutch at his ass, squeezing it firmly. He pulled his mouth away from hers so that he could take one of her tempting rosy nipples between his teeth and pull on it gently.

Abby hissed, a sharp intake of breath, as her nails dug into the soft flesh of his behind. He jerked involuntarily, his cock brushing against her inner thigh and impatiently she reached down and grasped him firmly then guided him inside her.

Gibbs was captivated by how hot and wet and tight she was and he strained to hold himself in check. Slowly he began to move inside of her, easing them both into it then speeding up the rhythm until Abby's ass was ramming against the edge of the counter with each thrust and he wondered if he was hurting her, but she didn't complain. Instead she threw her head back and cried out, "Oh God… oh Gibbs! Harder, harder, harder…" He gripped her hips firmly and increased the tempo. Her fingers sliced into his hair and pulled his head down to hers and she kissed him hard, sucking and biting on his tongue until he almost groaned with pain. Slipping one hand up to her breast, he found her nipple and pinched it, rolling it between his fingers as he continued to pound into her.

Suddenly Abby let go of his hair and reached back to grasp the edge of the counter behind her. She slipped forward a little, taking him in even deeper as she clung to the hard surface beneath her for dear life. Gibbs leaned in and kissed her chest, sucked her nipples, and slid his tongue up and down her torso.

"Abby… Abbs… oh god…" he gasped. "You're driving me crazy."

Her response was to look him straight in the eye. "Faster, Gibbs," she whispered hoarsely.

And then he was thrusting into her, harder, faster, harder, faster, until he felt the familiar pressure building inside of him. His fingers began to stroke her clit and suddenly she let out a cry and released her grip on the counter, falling forward and almost knocking him over. He held onto her ass and thrust into her a few more times, spilling inside her, groaning deeply.

They leaned against one another trying to catch their breath, panting. Abby shuddered slightly from the pleasure he had given her. His soft lips moved lazily over the top of her shoulder and up the side of her neck. "Should we go rest for a while then come back and eat," he mumbled into her ear.

He felt her lips smile against his chest. "I think I want to change the rest of our plans for today."

Gibbs chuckled. "Definitely not a problem. I'm thinking of changing my plans for the entire weekend."

Lifting her head, she looked at him with sleepy eyes. "What did you have in mind?" Her lips pressed against his.

Gibbs voice was a low aroused rumble. "Staying naked all weekend and seeing what these fruit chillers taste like on other parts of your body."

Abby gave a long groan as images flashed through her head and her body shivered with excitement. "Sounds like way more fun than a ball game," she husked.

The End.


End file.
